LOST AND FOUND
by Haylzz
Summary: Riley has been best friends with Matt and Jeff scince pre-school but Riley's mother has a deep dark secret that could change her whole life including her relationship with the hardys please review :)
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Riley how yah doing?" Jeff asked as he walked up behind me "im ok I guess" I replied as we sat down on the cold concrete steps out the front of the hospital "have you heard anything about how your mom is yet?" he asked as I pulled my knees up closer to my body "yeah they. they told me she has cancer. and that she's had it for while... She didn't tell me Jeff . she didn't tell me" I replied as I started to cry and he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Riley.Riley" Allison yelled as she walked out of the hospital in search of Riley "yeah im here" I replied as both Jeff and I stood up "she's asking for you" Allison said as she gave me a quick hug before we all walked inside. "Hey mom" I said as Jeff and I walked into the dark hospital room filled with all different types of machines "hey guys" she replied "oh hey Riley before you sit down would you mind getting me a jug of water?" she asked "yeah sure ill be right back" I replied as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out "Jeff" she said in a soft voice once Riley was out of ear shot "yeah" he replied as he sat down on the chair next to her bed "when I go can you look after Riley for me and can you tell your dad that im sorry?" she asked as Jeff gave her a funny look "why do you have to tell dad your sorry?" he asked "you'll find out soon enough. but promise me you'll do it?" she replied "I promise" he said with a mile as she pulled him down .  
  
  
  
"Ok here you go" I said as I walked back into the room "thanks sweetie" she replied as I handed her a glass of water "hey im just going to go get something to eat do you want anything Ri?" he asked "nah im right" I replied with a smile as he walked out of the room "you staying at the hardy house tonight?" mom asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed "yeah" I replied "good. Riley im sorry for not telling you" she said "sorry for not telling me what mom?" I asked as I laid down next to her "well for not telling you about the cancer for one and for not telling you about your father and a whole heap of other stuff" she replied as she started to cry "mom don't be sorry I love you and I don't care about all that stuff right now" I replied as I wiped away her tears "I love you too and I always will never ever forget that ok" she said as she held my hand "ok" I replied as I gave her a kiss "mom. mom. MOM!!" I shouted as I shook her trying to make her wake up but nothing I did would ever make her wake up again. 


	2. the deep dark secret reveald

Please review more chapters on the way :D Chapter two Jeff drove me home so I could pick up some clothes and other things that I needed before we went back to his house, "hey Riley your mom said something about a box" Jeff said breaking the silence as we pulled up into the drive way "yeah" I replied with a questioning tone as we got out of the car "well she said we needed to grab it" he said shrugging his shoulders "ok" I replied as we walked into the house. Half an hour later we arrived at back at Jeff's place "Riley" Matt said almost jumping off the couch as I walked through the front door "Matt" was all I could say as he pulled me close for a hug. After we finished putting all my stuff in the spare room, which was basically my room since I stayed over allot, we all sat down in the lounge room around the box "should we open it?" Matt asked as I ran my hand over the lid "yep" I replied as I slowly lifter the lid off to reveal a small black journal, a heap of photos mainly of me when I was a baby and a whole heap of other stuff "hey this guy looks like dad" Matt said as he picked up a photo out of the box "it dose too but why would my mom have a picture of your dad?" I asked "hey Riley this has your name on it" Jeff said as he held a pink envelope in front of me and I took it off him and stared at it for what felt like years "Riley. earth to Riley" Matt said as he waved his hands in front of my face as I snapped back to reality "what is it?" Jeff asked as a worried look crossed his face "this. this has the answer" I replied "the answer to what?" Jeff asked all confused "the answer to who my father is. the big dark secret mom's been keeping from me for years" I replied as I wiped my face "well are you going to open it or shall I?" Matt asked as he shuffled over to where I was sitting "you" I replied as I handed it to him and he opened it. "It's a letter. do you want me to read the whole thing or just the part about who your father is?" Matt asked as I pulled myself up on the couch "just the dad part" I replied as I tried to hold in the tears that were starting to form again "ok your dad is. oh my god. your dad is Gilbert Hardy!!" Matt said in shock as I stood up "if this is supposed to be a joke it's not funny" I replied as I snatched the letter out of his hands "do you see me laughing" she said still in a state of shock and Jeff the same. "What's going on kids?" Gill said as he walked through the door unaware of what was going on "your. you're my father" I said as I turned around to face him with tears in my eyes "what" he replied shocked "I.I gotta go" I said quickly as I dropped the letter and photo on the floor and ran out the back door. "Riley. Riley wait" Jeff yelled as he chased after me "leave me alone" I yelled back as I kept running towards the gate "Riley" he yelled once more before tackling me to the ground, "I cant deal with this Jeff. I just cant" I said as I burst into tears "come on lets go back inside" he said as he wiped away my tears an pulled me up "I cant go back in there" I replied "you can and you will" he said as he grabbed my hand and we walked back inside to where Gilbert was sitting on the couch looking at all my baby pictures "why didn't you say anything. after all these years?" I asked as I stood in front of him "Riley sit down" he replied softly as he patted the seat next to him "um we'll go make some drinks or something" Matt said as he grabbed Jeff by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "well you see sixteen years ago your mother and I had an affair well it was more of a one night stand really but I did care deaply for your mother. anyway a few weeks later I heard she was pregnant so I tried ringing her and everything but she wouldn't talk to me. so after a few months had past I recived a letter from her saying that you wernt my baby and to stop trying to contact her I respected her choice and did just that. but everyday I saw you I always had a feeling I was your father you looked so much like the boys when you were little heck you still do" he said as he looked at me and I could see all the pain and sadness in his eyes and I started to cry for the millionth time "im sorry for taking so long Riley. I just didn't want to step on your mothers toes so to speak" he said as he put his arm around me and I hugged him back "um I have something to tell you dad" Jeff said as he sat down on the edge of the couch "Abby asked me to say sorry to you on behalf of her" he added as a tear trickled down gills Jeff's cheek and gill wiped it away "thanks son" he replied as he patted him on the shoulder and then looked down at Riley who had fallen asleep. I rolled over I bed unable to sleep so I got up and walked into Matt's room "you ok?" he asked as I walked through the door and I shook my head "no" I replied "come here" he said lifting the blankets up so I could get in, a few minutes later Jeff came in to see what was going on "there were two in the bed and the little one said roll over roll over" Jeff sang and he too slid in under the covers. The next morning Gill opened the door to Matt's bedroom and smiled at the site of all three of his children sleeping peacefully in the same bed. 


	3. the morning after

"Hey where's Riley?" Matt asked as he walked into the lounge room where his father and Jeff were sitting "I thought she was with you" Jeff replied as he set his empty cereal bowel down on the table "have you checked her room?" Gill asked looking up from his paper "yeah she's not there" Matt replied "well you obviously haven't checked the yard" Gill said as he pointed out the window to where she was sitting on the trampoline "thanks" Matt said as he quickly walked out the back door.  
  
  
  
"Hey" he said as he slid onto the trampoline "hey" I replied as I adjusted my sunglasses and wiped away my tears "how you feeling today?" he asked knowing it was a stupid question "I don't know" I replied as I started to feel teary again and Matt wrapped his arms around me "you know this all just feels so weird you know. I mean I still cant believe that you guys are my brothers and that my mothers gone. I miss her so much Matt" I said as I buried my head into his shoulder "I know you miss her and I miss her too but were going to get through this together ok" he replied as I pulled away and wiped my face "really" I said softly "yes really" he replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
We sat there for a few more minutes enjoying the silence "hey Riley Shannon just rang" Jeff said as he walked out the back door and over to the trampoline "what did he say?" I asked as he slid onto the trampoline "just wanted to know how you were and if yah up to it to maybe give him a ring back" Jeff replied "thanks" I said with a smile as I slid off the trampoline "hey where yah going?" both Matt and Jeff yelled after me "I'm just going to take a walk you know clear my mind and stuff. I. I just want to be alone for a while I won't be long" I replied with a fake smile as I walked out the gate.  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked down the street and headed towards my old house I rounded the corner and there it was the house that I grew up in. I walked round the back to where mom and I tried to build a cubby house in the back yard I crawled inside and sat myself up against the wall I pulled my knees closer to my body and I looked over my shoulder to where mom and I had engraved our names in the wood I traced my fingers over the etching of her name and let the memories of that day fill my head and then I let the tears that I couldn't hold inside any longer fall. 


	4. movin on in

A few hours had past since Riley had taken off for a walk it was starting to get dark but she hadn't come back or rung yet "dad Riley's been gone for a while should we go looking for her?" Matt asked as his father stood in the arch way of the kitchen "yep you boys go get your jackets.. Uh did she say where she was going?" he asked as Matt ran up the stairs "I know where she is" Jeff replied as he past his brother and headed for the door "hold on where you think your going?" Gill asked quickly stopping his son "like I said I know where she is and I'm going to get her and bring her home" Jeff replied as he turned and faced his father "well you can just wait a second cause were coming too" Matt said as he rushed down the stairs dragging Gill and Jeff with him out the door and towards the car.  
  
  
  
They pulled up outside of Riley's old house nearly all the lights were on inside so they all quickly walked in "Riley.. Riley were are yah?" Matt yelled as he headed towards the kitchen and Jeff went to check up stairs leaving Gill alone in the lounge room "I found her" Jeff yelled from the top of the stairs. Jeff walked into Riley's bed room where she was placing all her clothing and everything she owned into boxes "Riley what are you dong?" Jeff asked as he sat down on the bed next to her "well I thought id start packing my stuff up since there going to want to move everything out soon and I didn't want anyone touching any of mine or mom's stuff" I replied trying to hold back the tears, "boys can you start carrying some of these boxes down to the car" Gill said as he stood in her doorway I didn't pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth I just sat there and looked at a picture of my mother that was sitting on my bed side table.  
  
  
  
"Hey where are you taking them" I said quickly as I saw Matt walk out of the room with one box and Jeff about to pick up another "where taking them our house" Gill said as he walked into the room as Jeff left "our house" I replied with a questioning tone "yes our house your part of our family now you always have been but I want you to live with us on a permanent basis not part-time you're my daughter Riley I don't want to miss any more of your life than I already have" he replied I saw tears starting to well up in his eyes and in mine as well "you really want me too?" I asked as I looked at him and he wiped away a stray tear that fell down my face "yes I want you too we want you too. we love you" he said with a smile " I love you too..." I replied as I paused for a minute and looked him in the eye before saying "dad" and wrapping my arms around him.  
  
  
  
"Is that everything out of the car?" Gill asked as Jeff took the last box upstairs to my room "yep" Matt replied before walking in and joining me in the kitchen "who was that on the phone?" he asked "just Shannon" I replied as I drank a glass of water "Shannon hey" Matt said with a grin on his face and wiggling his eyebrows "whatever Matt" I replied rolling my eyes and letting a small smile creep onto my face "hey all your boxes are up there but it's a bit crowded in yah room so if yah want you can stay in my room tonight ill give yah the top bunk for a change" Jeff said as he walked into the kitchen as well "thanks" I replied as I gave them both a hug "what was that for?" Matt asked with a smile "for being my brothers" I replied as they smiled and pulled me in for another hug "if only mum could see us now" I said softly "she can. and I bet any money she's got a huge smile on her face" Gill said as he joined in on the hug.  
  
  
  
"Hey I think I might go to bed" I said as I got up off the couch "are you sure I mean its only 8.00" Matt said "yep. is it still cool if I stay in your room Jeff" I replied softly "yeah sure" he said as I gave them both a hug and a kiss good night " night dad" I said with a smile as I gave him a hug " night sweetie" he replied as he kissed my cheek and I headed on up the stairs before I went into Jeff's I rummaged through one of the boxes and found the picture of my mother I was looking for and then I walked into Jeff's room and climbed the ladder up the top bunk and slid in under the covers "night mom" I whispered and I kissed her picture and held tightly against myself as I cried myself to sleep or tried to anyway.  
  
  
  
A few hours later Jeff walked into the dark room trying not to make a sound the harder he tried the more noise he made "Jeff what are you doing?" I said softly as I rolled over "sorry I though you were asleep" he replied as he slid under the covers of the bed below "what yah thinking?" he asked breaking the silence in the room "you know what weird" I said as I flopped onto my back " what?" he whispered back "I always wished that when I meet my father that he'd be like Gill.. Ironic huh" I said as I shut my eyes "well I guess sometime whishes do come true" Jeff Replied from the bottom bunk "yeah I guess they do. sometimes" I whispered back before pulling the picture of my mother back out from under my pillow and running my finger over her image "I love you mom" I said in barely a whisper before softly crying myself to sleep.  
  
  
  
I hope yah liked this chapter ( ill try and get the next one up as soon as possible and thanks for all your review *hugs * for everyone sorry 4 making yah cry M he he * waves * anyways ill get the next one up ASAP bye!!! 


	5. starting new

(A few weeks after the funeral) "Hey Rill's what yah watching?" Matt asked as he sat down beside me "there's nothing on" I replied "hey I think I might go for a walk" I said as I stood up to find my shoes "you want company?" he asked as he too stood up "yeah if you want" I replied as I threw him his jacket and we walked out the door. "So where's Jeff?" I asked as we got halfway down the road "um he said something about going to Amber's place" Matt replied wiggling his eyebrows "hmmm we'll have to find out when he gets home" I said with an evil grin on my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey looks like people are finally moving into Sam's old house" I said as I held onto Matt's arm and he pulled me along on my skateboard "should we go say hi?" I asked as we came to a stop out the front of the house but before Matt could answer a girl about the same age as Riley (15) walked around the back of the moving truck Matt stood there practically drooling "Matt. Matt" I said as I slaped his forhead "ouch what was that for?" he wined as I rolled my eyes "are you coming to say hi. oh n by the way try to keep your tongue in you mouth this time" I replied laughing as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As we were about to walk through the front gate the young girl came back out "hi" I said with a smile "hello" the young girl replied sort of shy "my names Riley and this is my brother Matt" I said as Matt shook her hand "my names Mercy but everyone calls me Bubbles" she replied smiling at Matt. We sat down out the front of the corner shop drinking our drinks and getting to know each other a little better "hey Mercy some of my friends are coming over tonight to watch movies and stuff you wanna come?" I asked as Matt gave me a huge smile. "Are you sure?" Mercy replied, "yes I'm sure" I said as we stood up and walked back towards her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok well ill see you tonight. oh wait what numbers your house again?" she said as we stood out the front of her house "number 310.. Just look for the huge house made out of wood" Matt said laughing and I rolled my eyes "ill come get yah so you don't get lost" I said as I punched Matt on the arm "ok that will be cool thanks so much Riley" she said as she gave me a hug "not a problem Bubbles" I said as we both let out a little giggle "see you tonight Mercy" Matt said winking his eye at her before they walked off towards there house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey where have you guys been?" Dad asked as we both walked through the front door "just down the street we were talking to the new girl that moved in down the street. I hope you don't mind I invited her over tonight" I replied as I pulled myself up onto the kitchen counter "no its ok I we have enough food here to feed an army" Dad said with a chuckle "ummm what are you cooking exactly?" I asked as I looked over at Matt "hamburgers why?" he asked stopping what he was doing to look at both of us "just asking" I replied with an innocent smile as he turned back around to finish cutting up the lettuce and I looked back over to where Matt was and we both let out a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt.. Riley" Dad yelled up the stairs "yeah.. What?" we both yelled back in unison "can you come down here please.. I need you to pick up your brother" Dad replied as we both came walking down the stairs "hey while were at it we could pick up Mercy as well" I suggested "yeah we'll do that first" Matt replied excited "yeah we'll do that first" I said making fun of him as Dad laughed and we drove off. "Hi is Mercy here?" I asked standing at the front door of her house "yes she is you must be Riley" her mother said with a warm smile which made me start thinking about how my mom used to smile when friend used to come over to the house but I held in the tears.  
  
  
  
"Riley are you ok?" both Matt and Mercy asked as we pulled up in Amber's driveway "yeah I'm fine" I replied as I plastered a fake smile and got out of the car. "Sorry if she's a bit quiet I think seeing your mom upset her a little" Matt said as he turned around in his seat "what do you mean?" Mercy asked with a confused look on her face "well her mom past away not that long ago" he said as Mercy's look of confusion turned to a look of sympathy "I'm so sorry.. It must be so hard for you guys" she said, "well you see we had different mothers but the same father" Matt replied as he started telling her the whole story in full.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeffro lets go. bye Amber," I said as I dragged Jeff out to the car and we got in "Jeff this is Mercy A.K.A Bubbles.. Mercy this is my brother Jeff" I said introducing them "hi Bubbles" Jeff said with a grin on his face "hi" she replied shyly as we drove off back home. When we pulled into the driveway Cailin, Sara, Beck and Kayley were all sitting on the front step "hey guys I want you to meet Mercy she just moved in down the road" I said with a smile as I led Mercy over to where they were all sitting "hi welcome I'm Cailin this is Beck, Sara and Kayley" Cailin said introducing everyone "well now that's done lets go inside and eat in starving" I said as they all laughed and we walked inside. 


	6. chapter six

A.N: hey guys thanks for all the great reviews *hugz for everyone* lol n I wanna say hi to me buddy Bubbles lol hope yah like this chapter I think iv finally gotten over my writers block yipeeee *jumps up and down* anyway on to the chapter (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi Mr. H" Cailin said as she all the girls walked into the kitchen "hi girls how are you all?" Gill said as he stood up "good" they all replied in unison "this is Mercy she just moved in down the street" I said as I introduced them "nice to meet you Mercy and welcome to the neighborhood" he said with a smile as he shook her hand "thanks" she replied smiling "hey dad were just going to sit out front and wait for the others to arrive" Matt said as he grabbed my arm and yanked me out the front door before any of the girls or Jeff could follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow Matt what's with the rush?" I asked as rubbed my wrist "sorry I need to talk to you" he replied in almost a whisper "you know Matt you don't have to whisper there's no one else here" I said in a smart ass tone "ha ha very funny but this is serious" he said quickly as he ran a hand through his longish dark hair "you wanna talk about Mercy right?" I said as I sat down on the ground "yeah how'd you know?" he asked as he sat down beside me "dahh its not half obvious" I replied as he gave me a little shove "what do you think I should do?" he asked getting all serious again "well I say give it a week like let her settle in and then talk to her get to know her a bit better before you rush into this that way neither of you get hurt.. And yes before you ask ill talk to her and see what she says ok" I replied with a smile as I stood up and then helped him up too "you know I swear sometimes you can read my mind" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder "ewwww thank god I cant id be scared for life" I said laughing as he put me in a head lock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey where'd you guys go?" Jeff asked as we walked round the corner "ummmmm nowhere we though we heard a noise so we went to check it out" I replied as I looked up at Matt with a grin on my face "but it was nothing" Matt added and smiled when Mercy came walking through the door with the rest of the girls "hey you guys better not have started with out us" a group of guys yelled as the walked towards the house "hey boys" I said with a smile as Mercy walked down the stairs and stood beside me "so I see you've officially been accepted into the group" I said as I turned to face her "yeah I guess I have" she replied "come on ill introduce you to the guys" I said as we walked over to the huge group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok this is sensational Shannon or so he likes to be known as" I said rolling my eyes "oh come on you know I'm sensational" he said as Mercy laughed "anyway moving on this is Chris, Adam, Scott, Drew and Dave.. Guys this is Mercy" I said as they all started to say there hello's "dinners ready" Gill yelled from the kitchen window and everyone rushed inside. After dinner and a couple of movies there weren't many people left dad had gone to bed leaving Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Cailin, Kayley, Mercy and me downstairs "hey Kayley you wanna come help me get some more drinks?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face as he stood up "yeah sure" she replied following him into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ten bucks says I know what's going on in there" I said laughing "hey its getting pretty late you mind if we crash here for the night?" Cailin asked from her position on Shannon's lap "sure you staying too Bubbles?" I said as I propped myself up "sure if its ok" she replied "yeah of course its ok and I'm guessing Kayley's staying too" I said laughing as Jeff and Kayley walked back into the lounge room holding hands "looks like I win" I said putting my hands in the air in victory and everyone laughed. 


	7. chapter seven

The next morning was pretty quiet as Cailin and Shannon left pretty much as soon as the woke up Kayley left not long after them which just left me, Matt, Mercy and Jeff sprawled out in the lounge room "hey Jeff you awake?" I asked in a soft voice so I wouldn't wake anyone "yeah" he replied, "Can I ask you something?" I asked still in a whisper "yeah what?" he replied "well you know how you were over at Ambers practically all of yesterday" I said as I rolled over on the floor "nothing happened were just friends I was over there talking to her brother that's it" he replied "ok I was just asking.. I didn't know she had a brother" I said as I rolled back over to see Matt's arm draped over the top of Mercy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning kids" Gill said as he walked down the stairs and I quickly sat forward and brushed Matt's hand away "morning" I replied with a smile "you going to work?" Jeff asked as he sat up "yep I wont be home till around 6 tonight so iv left you some money if you need it on the counter and if you guys decide to go anywhere call me first ok" he replied as he kissed the top of my head and Jeff's "bye dad have a good day" I said as I waved good bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning Bubbles" I said as Mercy came waddling into the kitchen still wrapped up in her sleeping bag "morning" she replied still half asleep "I'm making coffee you want one?" I asked as I held the coffee jar in the air "yes please.. Hey where'd everyone go?" she replied as she shimmied out of her sleeping bag "well Cailin and Shannon left pretty early cause there doing something together today I didn't catch what she said they were doing um Kayley left not long after them cause her family's going away for the weekend" I replied as I handed her a mug and we walked back into the lounge room  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"hey where's my mug?" Jeff said sticking out his bottom lip "right here idiot" I replied as I handed it to him "where's mine?" Matt asked from the other side of the room "oh here have mine ill make another one" I said as I went to hand it to him "no its ok I was just kidding" he replied and I sat down next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what you got planned for today Mercy?" Matt asked with a smile "um nothing really cause mom's still rearranging the house and I don't think we'll be going anywhere soon" she replied with a little giggle "well you can hang around here if yah want" I said smiling "hey we could go rent some movies or something" Jeff said almost jumping off the couch "yeah but I don't want to spend Dads money "we don't have to ill pay for it" Matt said "ok then well id better get home so I can have a shower and all" Mercy said as she stood up and took her mug back into the kitchen and Matt followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Mercy can I talk to you for a sec?" Matt asked "yeah sure what's up?" she replied smiling "well I was wondering if you might want to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" he asked nervously "id thought you'd never ask" she replied as he pulled her close and kissed her "whoa sorry" Jeff said laughing "what's going on?" I asked as I followed Jeff into the kitchen "well it looks like you went the only one who hooked up" I said laughing "um well id better get going ill be back soon" Mercy said blushing as she quickly exited the room "ok be back I say half an hour" I replied as I gave her a hug "oh and congrats ah" I added winking my eye and we both laughed. 


	8. chapter eight

A.N: thanks to everyone for all the great reviews I hope your liking it so far n I wanna say thanks to me special pal MERCY!!!!!! For giving me such great ideas lol ( Anyway keep the feed back coming lol bye *waves to all my awesome reviewers* lol (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Riley what are you doing?" Mercy asked as she watched Riley picking flowers from someone's front yard "picking flowers" I replied smiling as I bundled them together "why?" she asked "I'm going to go visit mom" I replied still fiddling with the bunch of flowers "you want us to come?" both Matt and Jeff asked "nah I wanna go see her by myself" I replied as we all stopped outside the cemetery "we'll wait here" Matt said in his big brotherly voice "you don't have to I might be a while" I replied "no were waiting" he said sternly as he wrapped him arms around Mercy "ok whatever" I replied as I walked through the gates and towards moms grave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later I walked back out to where everyone was waiting I quickly wiped my eyes and went over to meet them "you ok?" Jeff asked as he gave me a hug "yeah I'm ok" I replied with a smile "come on we better be getting home before dad kicks our butt's" Matt said as I let out a small laugh and we walked home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh I soooooo cant believe school starts back next week" Cailin said from her spot on the back deck "I know I need to go shopping for new outfits to wear" Beck added "how bout we go shopping tomorrow or something" Kayley suggested "well I'm in I know Kayley and Beck are in what about you girls?" Cailin asked as she finished putting the last coat of nail polish on her fingernails "I'm in what bout you Rill's?" Mercy replied "huh what?" I said snapping out of my daydream "were all going shopping you coming?" Kayley said laughing "uh yeah sure" I replied smiling as I threw a cushion at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa who's the hottie" Beck said as we all looked up to see a fairly tall guy with long blond hair and a wicked smile "I don't know maybe we should go ask who he is instead of drooling over him cause were starting to make a mess" I replied laughing "whatever were spoken for but you aren't" Cailin said with a mischievous grin on her face "no. no way no match making" I said quickly as if I knew what was going through her mind "hey who said anything about match making" Cailin replied with an innocent smile as she stood up "Cailin" I said sternly trying not to smile as she pulled me up off the chair and started to drag me down the back yard towards the group of guys.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa dude who's the babe?" they guy asked as Matt turned around to see who he was talking about "that's my sister man" Matt replied starting to put his big brother act on again "sorry bro but she's hot" he said smiling and Matt just shook his head "come on ill introduce you to them all" Matt said as the group of girls approached "ok girls this is Adam he just moved in down the street as well and he's an old friend.. Anyways Adam this is my girl Mercy Shannon's girl Cailin Jeff's girl Kayley you haven't met Brad yet but that's his girl Beck and this is my sister Riley" Matt said as all they all welcomed him into the group then left leaving Matt and Adam alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look man she's my sister I don't want you touching her got it" Matt said firmly "why?" Adam asked still checking her out "cause she's been through a lot of shit lately and she doesn't need a broken heart added to it" he replied, "what are you trying to say" Adam said as the tension between them started to build.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned around to see Matt and Adam practically face to face "hey guys what's going on?" I said as I walked over to where they both were standing "nothing Adam was just leaving" Matt replied "but he just go here" I said confused as I looked back and forth at the both of them either of them losing eye contact with each other "yeah I was just leaving see you round Riley" Adam replied as he smiled at me and walked off "bye" I said sweetly as Matt gave me a funny look "what?" I asked confused "I don't want you getting messed up with him" Matt replied as I rolled my eyes and walked off. 


	9. chapter nine

"Matt, Jeff, Riley get your butt's down here or you'll be late for school" Gill yelled to the three of them "that's not a bad thing" I yelled back as I heard Matt and Jeff both laugh at my comment "hurry up" he yelled back "yeah yeah I'm coming I'm coming.. Hey can I drive today?" I yelled out just as Matt was walking past my room "no way" he said with a look of fear on his face "Mathew let your sister drive" Dad said overhearing our little conversation "oh man" Matt whined and I poked my tongue out at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey are we picking up Mercy on our way to school?" I asked as I grabbed my bag and headed on down the stairs "yep" Matt replied as he threw me an apple just as Jeff slid down the stairs "lets go" Matt said as I slid my white skate shoes on and followed them out the door "you kids have a good day and I don't want to hear about any detentions on the first day got it" Dad said as he looked at both Jeff and I "yes dad" we both mumbled as we got in the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I pulled the car up just out side of Mercy's house and beeped the horn "Riley" Matt said covering his ears "morning guys.. Morning Matt" Mercy said as she walked round and gave Matt a kiss before hoping in the back with Jeff, just before I was about to pull out I saw Adam running towards the car "morning Adam" I yelled through the window with a smile "morning do you mind if a get a lift with you guys?" he asked flashing his killer smile "its fine by me jump in the back" I replied as Matt shot me a look of anger I just shrugged it off as I started the car up and we took off down the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I parked the car out the front of the school where Matt usually parks and everyone got out "so Riley you think you could show me around the school today?" Adam asked as he walked up behind me but before I could answer Matt butted in "ill show you round Adam" Matt said in a harsh tone "Matt what is your problem" I said angrily as I picked up my bag and walked off in a huff with Mercy not far behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I threw by bag down of the table that our group occupied and sat down "hey girl what's wrong?" Shannon asked as he slid over so he was sitting next to me "Matt he's being such an asshole to that new guy Adam" I replied "I know why" Shane said from the other side of the table "why what's he done wrong?" I asked as I sat up straight so Mercy could sit down "you see Adams a ladies man n I guess that Matt doesn't want you to get involved with him cause he doesn't want you getting hurt" Shane replied "whatever" I said as I looked up to see Matt, Jeff and Adam walking over. 


	10. chapter ten

A.N: Hey guys I got chapter ten done yay thanks to bubbles lol *waves* ( anyways sorry bout the cliff hanger ending I so didn't plan on it but it happened anyway lol oh well I hope you all like this chapter ill have the next one up soon ( bye P.S: thanks for all the great reviews *hugz u all* lol bye (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bell rang and I quickly packed up all me books and headed out the door where Kayley was waiting "hey Riley" I heard Cailin and Mercy yell from behind me and I turned around "hey guys" I said once they reached up "hey we've got to walk home this arvo cause Matt had to take the car home for your dad cause his wouldn't start" Mercy said as we all linked arms and headed down the corridor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man what took you ladies so long" Shannon yelled from his position on the brick wall at the front of the school and I flipped him off "ouch you hurt my feelings" he said with a puppy dog face "that's not all ill hurt in a minute" I said trying not to laugh at his stupidity "is that a promise" he replied sarcastically as everyone started to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey were just going to start walking you guys can catch" Cailin said as her and Kayley grabbed both Shannon and Jeff's hands and dragged them up the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey" Matt said breaking the unbearable silence between us "hey" I replied as a tiny smile formed on his face I could never stay mad at him for too long no matter what he did he was my brother after all, "I'm sorry about this morning I guess I was a bit over the top" Matt admitted as we started to follow the others "its ok but what's the big deal I mean you did say you were friends and now all of a sudden your like worst enemies but its only when I'm around" I replied as I started to kick along a stone as we walked "it's a long story" he said as I looked up "so start from the top" I replied with a smile as we turned down my old street without even realizing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But before Matt could answer Mercy, Cailin, Shannon, Jeff and Kayley came walking back "hey where are you going?" Matt asked as Jeff gave him a funny look "oh my god" I yelled as I dropped my bag and ran as fast as I could down the road to where a wrecking ball was headed. 


	11. chapter eleven

"Riley what are you doing here?" Adam asked as he walked out the gate of the demolition site "they can't knock this house down... They cant," I yelled as tears streamed down my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Matt said as he and the rest of them ran down to where I was clinging to the fence "my dad's knocking this house down.. What are you all doing here. and why is riley so upset?" Adam asked with a confused look upon his face "look Riley used to live here and you just can't let him knock it down" Cailin said "make him stop he can't knock this house down... Please make him stop. please," I pleaded with tears in my eyes as Jeff wrapped his arms around my shoulders in an effort to calm me down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A while later Adam returned with a smile on his face "I got him to stop" he said as I ran over to and hugged him "thank you.. Thank you so much" I said as I started to cry again "its ok" he replied as he cupped my face him his hand and before I knew it our lips met.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat down on the couch in the lounge room in between Kayley and Mercy as we watched T.V "I cant believe he kissed you" Kayley said still shocked as a tiny smile formed on my face but it quickly disappeared when I heard Matt and Jeff's yelling Match that was taking play in the kitchen "I got to get outa here I cant take this no more" I said as I stood up and headed for the door "I'm coming too" Kayley said as we both looked over at Mercy "nah I'm going to stay" Mercy replied as we walked out the door.  
  
  
  
"Matt Riley's a big girl now she can handle herself" Jeff yelled at his older brother in frustration "yeah well she may be a big girl but I don't want her to have anything to do with Adam he's bad news" Matt replied just as Mercy walked in "well I hope you happy you've just upset Riley yet again.. We could hear everything you guys were saying" she said anger apparent in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look I agree with Jeff Riley is a big and she can handle herself and she's proven that many times... Why are you being such an asshole about thins Adam seems like a nice guy" she added as she walked over and stood next to Jeff "you guys don't know shit about him.. And if I'm such an asshole and he's such a nice guy why aren't you with him instead of me" Matt yelled back as tears started to form in Mercy's eyes as she ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mercy wait I." "FUCK YOU MATTHEW" she yelled at him before running off "good one Matt... Good one" Jeff said as he pushed past him and ran after Mercy. 


	12. chapter 12

A.N: Well guys here's the long awaited chapter 12 lol sorry for taking so long I sorta hit a brick wall if u know what I mean lol anyways it's a short but sweet chapter it was ment to be longer but every time I tried to improve it I just keep messing it up so on with the fic hope yah enjoy n don't forget to send feed back so I can post the next chapter (  
  
  
  
"MERCY... MERCY. I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE" Jeff yelled as he made his way through the maze of trees to where Mercy was sitting on a rock curled up into a ball "you ok?" he asked as he made his way towards her "no iv just had my heart ripped out and stomped on how do u think I feel.. I'm sorry Jeff I didn't mean to yell at you.. I'm sorry" she replied as he sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why is he being such an asshole Jeff?" she asked looking up at him with tears welling up in her eyes "he doesn't know what he's doing... Just give him time too cool down he didn't mean what he said" he replied as he stared down at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their eyes met and both of them not wanting to tear them away "I... I.." but before Mercy mumbled but before she could finish he sentence there lips met after a few seconds they both pulled away "I'm sorry" they both said in unison as they looked at the ground or anywhere else except each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That didn't mean anything right?... We don't have to tell Kayley or Matt or anything?" Mercy asked finally breaking the silence between them "no... No they don't kneed to know it was just the moment" he replied as he ran a hand through his hair "yeah just the moment" Mercy chorused after him feeling awfully uncomfortable "this isn't going to change anything between us right?" Jeff asked as he stood up "right" Mercy, replied as she gave him a hug but somehow it just didn't feel the same. 


	13. chapter 13

"Hey Jeff.. Where you been?" Riley asked as he walked through the front door "nowhere" he replied as he sat down on the couch next to her "yeah well .. Why do I not believe you?" she said as she gave him a questioning look "huh. what are you on about?" he asked snapping out of his day dream "never mind" she sighed as she flicked through the channels.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff is that you?" Matt yelled as he rushed down the stairs "ill be in my room if you want me.. Jeff" Riley said with a cold tone "ok I deserved that.. But can you just wait a second Riley?" Matt said as he grabbed her arm "fine you have.. A second" she replied as she sat back down next to Jeff who was looking anywhere but in Matt's direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well?" Riley asked growing impatient "I'm sorry." he said trailing off "is that it?" Riley asked "you know what. I'm just going to forget that all this shit happened if u stop this stupid feud with Adam" Riley said as she stood up "fine" he replied with a smile knowing full well that this thing with Adam wasn't over but he was willing to let it slide for the moment for Riley.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I might go n see Mercy I got some.. Apologizing to do and lots of it" Matt said as Jeff quietly exited the room unnoticed "Matt wait" Riley yelled as she slid sown the railing of the stairs "what" he asked as she pilled her shoes on "I think I should go and talk to Mercy first cause well you'll only probably make the situation worse.. And u know I'm right" she said as she gave him a hug and walked out before he could argue with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley walked down the street and around the corner the Mercy's house was, she walked up the front steeps and knocked on the door "hello.. Oh hey Riley how are you?" Mercy's mother Rita said as she opened the door "hi I'm good thanks... Um I was just wondering if Mercy was home at all?" she asked as Rita opened the door wider so she could come in "yeah she is.. She's upstairs she's a bit upset actually" Rita replied as I slid my shoes off "oh" Riley said looking down at the ground "just go on up n knock on her door" Rita said with a smile as she watched her hurry up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mercy its me Riley.. Can't I come in?" she asked as the door swung open "Mercy what happened?" Riley asked as she walked in and shut the door behind her before sitting on the bed next to her friend "me and Matt had a fight" she replied before starting to cry again "what did he say to you?" Riley asked handing her a tissue "just that if he's such an asshole why am I with him. but" Mercy started to say but then stopped realizing what she was about to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what?" Riley asked "nothing it was nothing" Mercy mumbled "Mercy if there's something else tell me. nothing u say will go out of this room I promise" she said with a smile "ok well it wasn't ment to happen it was just the moment. and well we kissed" Mercy said as Riley looked at her with a puzzled look upon her face "kissed who?" Riley asked, "do you promise not to tell anyone and I mean anyone?" Mercy said as she grabbed Riley's hands "yeah I promise" she replied "Jeff" Mercy spat out "WHAT?" riley said in shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You hate me now huh?" Mercy said still sitting on the bed "no. no I don't hate you I'm just shocked that's all but a promise is a promise I wont tell a soul n we'll work this out somehow" Riley replied with a smile as they hugged 


	14. chapter 14

A.N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update iv been really busy n iv been coming up with lots of ideas for my other story love at first sight (go check it out too tell me what yah think) (cheap plug I know lol) n iv been neglecting this one so sorry bout that but I'm getting all the new chapters typed up for yall so send yah feed back n ill post the next chapter ok enough from me laterz ( Luv hails (P.S thanks heaps to all the wonderful reviews IV received already from you lovely people lol *hugz u all*)  
  
  
  
"Matt have you seen Jeff anywhere?" Riley asked as she walked through the front door "yeah he's out the back.. What did mercy say?" he replied as she chucked he coat on the lounge "not much she's upset. but I really do need to find Jeff ill tell yah the rest later ok" she said as she raced out the back door with Matt following her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you need to find Jeff so bad?" he asked as she scanned the back yard "I need to tell him something" she replied as she heard a motor bike reeve and take off out of the driveway and down the street "oh shit" she yelled as she raced inside and headed straight to the front door and grabbed her skateboard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ill be back," she said as she gave Matt a hug and skated off after Jeff leaving Matt more confused than before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley skated down towards where Jeff, Shannon and Brad play around on there dirt bikes sure enough there was Jeff flying through the air "JEFFREY" she yelled as loud as she could over the noise as Jeff slowed down and drove over to where she was standing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She told you huh?" was the first thing he said as he pulled his helmet off "what were you thinking?" she asked with a disappointment apparent in her voice "we weren't thinking. it. it just happened but it didn't mean anything.. Cause I really like Kayley and Mercy loves Matt" he replied placing his head in his hands "you haven't told Matt have you?" he asked quickly "no.. no I haven't and I don't plan too either" she replied as he let out a sigh of relief and he gave her a hug "is Mercy ok?" he asked as he pulled away "yeah she's just really shock. but just so you know when we get back to the house Matt will be asking question so just follow my lead we both know you a terrible liar" she replied with a smile "ok" he said as he put his helmet back on "hey you think you could give me a ride" she asked as he smiled and she climbed on the back of the bike and held on tight as they took off down the road. 


	15. chapter 15

"Hey where have you guys been?" Matt asked as Riley and Jeff walked through the door "down at the bike track" Riley replied as she smiled at Mercy who was sitting with Matt watching TV "hey what time is it?" Jeff asked as he too smiled at Mercy and she returned it with one of her own *maybe things between then didn't change after all* she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um its almost six why?" Matt replied "oh hey wrestling's on" Riley yelled as she dove over the couch taking Matt with her as she crashed on the ground and they laughed "hey we've got a match on Saturday night hey" Riley asked as she sat up "yep we do maybe we'll get paid this time" Jeff said as he sat down next to Mercy "doubt it hey do you think dad might come this time?" Riley replied as Matt let out a little giggle "you know how dad feels about us wrestling" Matt said as he lent against the couch "yeah spose. hey bubbles you'll come though right?" Riley asked, "Ok I'm totally lost.. I have no idea what you're talking about" Mercy replied as they all laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok well Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Shane and I all wrestle in the indi feds when they come to town and sometimes we travel to wherever they are and stuff and anyway the boys and I have a match on Saturday night so you want to come and watch?" Riley explained as she stood up "oh ok yeah sure I wouldn't miss it" Mercy replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey speaking of wrestling id better go practice hey if I'm going to beat this chick Sophie is that her name I hear she's pretty good" Riley said as she grabbed both Matt and Jeff's hands and pulled them up and they all walked out the back to the trampoline set up like a mini ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bring it on Mattie" Riley said as she climbed in "hang on a sec.. ill take yah on" Mercy said "alright lets see what yah got" Riley replied with a smile as Mercy climbed in they circled each other for a bit before going at each other they were fairly similar with there in ring style Riley was more extreme like Jeff and Mercy was more like Matt near the end of the match Riley climbed up to the top rope and did her own version of Jeff's Swanton except she did two flips instead of one and pined Mercy for the three count. (A.N:I know it may be impossible but hey that's why they call it fiction lol)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa go Rills" Jeff yelled as she slid onto the trampoline followed by Matt "man your awesome" Mercy said as she sat up "you weren't too bad yourself.. I didn't know you could wrestle" Riley replied "yeah I used to have a trainer where I used to live I had this dream of making it big in the WWE" she said "no way same here except I recon Matt and Jeff will get signed way before me" Riley replied as she playfully punched Matt's arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nope we'll all make it at the same time" Matt said as he knocked Riley back down to the trampoline mat and they all laughed. 


	16. chapter 16

"Hey dad is that you?" Riley yelled from the top of the stairs "yes its me" he yelled back and she ran down the stairs and followed him into the kitchen "are you coming tonight?" she asked as she pulled her self up so she was sitting on top of the bench "no sweetie I have to work" he replied as she let out a little sigh "ok then" she said as she slid off the bench and left the kitchen and continued back up the stairs to grab her bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt.. Can I come in?" she asked knocking on the door "yeah ... What's up?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked in "are you almost ready to go?" she asked sitting down on is bed "yep in a sec" he replied "did you try to get dad to come?" he asked "yeah but it didn't work" she replied with disappointment apparent in her voice "don't worry he just wants the best for us and he thinks that wrestling isn't a good avenue for us to go down that's all" Matt said as he zipped up his bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff lets go" both Matt and Riley yelled as they walked out of Matt's room "yeah I'm coming" he yelled back as he threw his bag at Riley and she caught it and he ran down the stairs "ok well we'll see you when we get home dad" Matt said as he gave his father a hug "don't do anything stupid .. And please don't let them do anything stupid either" Gill replied as he pointed to all three of them "yes dad" they all replied in unison as they walked out to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
After they picked up Mercy they drove to the arena where the house show was being held, Matt pulled into the parking lot "Riley are you ok?" Mercy asked her before they got out of the car "yeah I'm ok I'm just ... I don't know" she replied "you nervous?" she asked " a little . I mean this is my first big match by myself" she replied as Mercy gave her a hug "don't be nervous your gonna kick her ass" Mercy said as they laughed "thanks man" Riley replied as they linked arms and followed the boys into the arena. 


	17. chapter 17

"Ssshhhhhh Matt its only three in the morning people are still trying to sleep you know" Riley said in barely a whisper as they got out of the car and made there way inside as quietly as they could.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Riley .. Riley wake up" Matt said as he gently shook her "huh what" she blurted as she opened her eyes quickly "hurry up I gotta drop you and Jeffro off at school in like twenty minutes" he replied "why arn't you going to school?" she asked with a questioning tone "cause iv got an interview" he replied confusing her even more "for what?" she asked as she got out of bed and pulled clothes out of the draw "ill tell you later now hurry up and get dressed" he replied as she rolled her eyes "whatever Matt whatever" she said as she walked past him and headed for the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys ready yet?" he yelled up the stairs "yeah yeah don't get your panties in a twist" Riley yelled back causing Gill to laugh a little as she ran down the stairs with Jeff hot on her heels. "Hey man what's all this stuff about an interview or something?" Jeff asked as he got into the car "ok well Iv got an interview with Cameron college" he replied "oh Matt that's awesome" Riley said excitedly as she gave her older brother a hug "dose dad know?" she asked "yeah he's coming with me" he replied as he pulled into the parking space where Adam was standing "what the" "Mathew remember the deal" riley cut him off "sorry ... Have a great day," he said sarcastically trying not to loose his cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good luck Matt" Riley said as she gave him one last quick hug n a kiss "yeah good luck bro" Jeff added patting him on his back "thanks guys ill pick you guys up this arvo ok" Matt said with a smile "yep ok" they both replied as Matt through the car into reverse and drove off down the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Riley iv been waiting for yah" Adam said as she stepped up onto the foot path "hey Jeff" Adam said nodding his head "yeah hi .. um ill meet you later ok" Jeff said to Riley before walking away leaving them alone "so" Riley said feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence "so .. I thought maybe you might want to go to a movie with me on Friday night?" he asked as they started walking "um yeah Friday sounds good" she replied "well I spose ill see you later then" he said "yeah sure" she replied with a smile before they went there separate ways "ok see yah" Adam said smiling back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Riley just one more thing" Adam yelled after her as he gently grabbed her arm and turned her around and as she did her lips connected with his "um .. Id ... Better go," she said as they pulled away "ok ill see you later" he said winking at her and walking away with a huge grin on his face. 


	18. chapter 18

A few weeks later  
  
"I got in I got in" Matt yelled excitedly as he ran through the front door "that's great son" Gill said as he gave him a hug "oh my god" Riley yelled also giving him a hug "we so should go out and celebrate just us four" Jeff pitched in "great idea Jeff" Gill said "well iv just gotta go tell Mercy so ill be back soon" Matt said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey wait why don't you ask her to come?" Gill suggested before he left "well only if its ok with you guys" Matt replied looking at both Riley and Jeff "well its fine with me ... Jeff?" Riley replied "yep sure" Jeff added "sweet .. Well ill just run down there and tell her" Matt replied with a huge grin on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Jeff .. you know how he got accepted and all dose that mean he'll have to move out?" Riley asked as she walked into Jeff's room and sat down on his bed "yeah I think so .. This shirt or this one?" he replied as she pointed to the black one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Riley .. Jeffery" they heard Gill yell for them "coming" Riley yelled back but before she could leave the room Jeff called her back "what" she replied turning around "nothing" he said "no tell me new" she replied with a little laugh "Riley Jeff hurry up" they heard Gill yell again "seriously it was nothing" Jeff said again pushing her out the door and down the stairs to where Gill, Matt and Mercy were waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Rills" Mercy said, "hey bubbles" Riley replied as they hugged "you ready to go?" Gill said as he handed Riley her jacket and they all pilled into the car. 


	19. chapter 19

"So are you and Adam and item now or what?" Mercy asked as they got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant "I don't know I mean we've been on like a couple of dates and stuff and he's really sweet so I like think we are but where kinda not ... Were like in the between stage it you know what I mean" Riley replied, "Yeah I get yah" she said as they both laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"After you" Matt said holding the door open for the girls to walk through "hi table for five under the name of hardy" Gill said to the waitress "yep right this way" she replied as she led them to there table "ok what would you guys like to drink?" Gill asked "just a coke thanks dad" Riley replied still looking at the menu with Mercy "yeah same just get a jug of coke dad" Matt said and Gill headed towards the bar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"THAT ASSHOLE" Matt exclaimed causing everyone to look up "who is?" Mercy asked looking around the restaurant "what are yah s on about?" Riley asked as she too looked up and straight in the direction Matt was looking "that's it I warned him" Matt said angrily as he started to get up "sit down Matt .. Ill go" Riley said with an angered look upon her face as she stood up and walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked up to where Adam and some chick were all over each other and just stood their watching "what the hell is she doing ... I'm going" Matt said again "Mathew sit" Mercy said raising her eyebrows and Matt reluctantly sat back down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After about five minutes Riley tapped Adam on the shoulder "uh Riley .. Uh" Adam started to say "save it" she said before punching him in the face "YOU BITCH" the girl yelled "you want some too" Riley yelled back at her and she backed off "what the hells going on" Gill yelled out as he rushed out of the restaurant with Matt, Jeff and Mercy in toe "your bitch of a daughter" "what you call me" Riley yelled as she pulled her fist back to hit him again but Jeff held her back "FUCK YOU" Riley yelled out with tears starting to form in her eyes as Jeff helped her to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Mercy" Adam yelled after her "DON'T COME NEAR US AGAIN YOU HEAR ME" Mercy yelled back at him "or what .. what will you do" Adam replied in a smart ass tone "this" Mercy said as her fist connected with the side if his face and he took two steps back before lunging at Mercy with closed fist "HELL NO" Matt yelled as he rushed in to save his girlfriend throwing a punch at Adam and connecting causing him to fall back on the pavement "are you ok?" he asked Mercy as he gave her a hug "yeah I'm ok" she replied as they took one last disgusted look at Adam and walked off. 


	20. chapter 20

"I'm sorry Matt," she said as he gave her a hug "it's ok ... Hey show me your hand" he replied as he lifted her hand up "wow you got him pretty good" he said inspecting her hand and she laughed "Riley are you ok?" Gill asked as he walked towards them "I'm ok dad" she replied wiping her tears away as he gave her a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
  
  
"Lets go" Jeff yelled as Riley walked down the stairs with a sad look on her face "hey put a smile on that dial" Jeff said causing Riley to laugh "you always know how to make me laugh" she said grabbing her jumper and walking out the door. "Hey there's Mercy" Riley said looking at Jeff and quickening the pace to catch up with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey good morning" Mercy said with a smile "morning" they both replied "so how you feeling today?" Mercy asked as she linked her arm through Riley's "I'm ok I guess my hands a bit soar though" Riley replied as she showed them "ouch .... But I spose you did kick his ass" Mercy said as they all laughed "I just cant believe I got sucked in like that .. I should have listen to Matt" Riley said as they walked through the school gate.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Riley" Cailin yelled as she stood up on top of the table " hey Cailin" Riley replied as she sat down next to Shannon and Shane "so heard you kicked some serious ass last night" Shannon said as everyone looked at her "yeah you could say that" she replied with a tiny smile "where is the Asshole anyway?" Shane asked Jeff as they stood up on top of the table "guys just leave him don't waste your energy on him he's not worth it" Riley said as she stood up and headed off to class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awww look poor baby's leaving town" Jeff said as they walked past Adams house which had a sold sign on it "Jeff leave it I'm over it" Riley said shaking her head "whoa" she heard Jeff say under his breath as he grabbed her arm "hey what are you doing" she asked pulling the other way "quit it I wanna go home" she added pulling free and walking off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I cant believe this," she said clinging to the fence surrounding her child hood home which was now scattered in pieces on the ground "all of it .. All of it gone" she mumbled letting the tears fall down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Rills let's go" Jeff said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and steering her in the direction of home. As they started to walk they saw Adam and his family drive past with most of there belongings strapped to the top of there car or in the trailer behind it, Adam looked out the window at Riley and she could see a little bit of guilt in his eyes. 


	21. chapter 21

A.N: Hey guys thanks soooooooooo much for all the great reviews I'm glad your all liking it ok well that's bout it from me so on with the fic  
  
  
  
  
  
A year later  
  
  
  
"Riley come quick" Mercy yelled up the stairs "what what" Riley replied as she rushed down to where Matt was talking on the phone "who is it Jeff?" Riley asked with confusion written all over her face "yep we'll all be there sir thankyou ... Bye" Matt said as he hung up the phone and turned towards us "WOOOOOHOOOOO" he screamed as he picked Mercy up and twirled her around the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Riley yelled over all the excitement "where in" Matt said as he gave his sister a hug "oh my god are you for real" she replied in shock with tears in her eyes "deadly" he said with a huge smile as he hugged Jeff while Riley just stood there in shock no knowing what to do next weather to cry or jump up and down with joy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey don't cry ... Your mom's watching and so's ours there proud I know they are .. come on lets go tell dad" Matt said as he gave Riley a huge hug "yep" she replied in barely a whisper as he led her out of the house. "DAD .. DAD" Matt yelled as they all made there way through the construction site "there Matt" Riley said as she grabbed both her brothers arms and dragged them over "finally dad" Matt said as they stoped in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is everything ok?" Gil asked quickly "well remember those tapes we sent away like a month ago" Riley started off "well we got in" they all said at once as Gill looked at all three of his children "that's great guys we'll talk about it more when I get home from work ok" was all he said as the smiles that were on all there faces suddenly disappeared and was relaced with looks of sadness anger and disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So um when do we have to go for the meeting?" Riley asked breaking the silence in the car "not till next week" Matt replied bluntly not taking his eyes off the road "when they finally pulled up in the driveway they found Mercy sitting on the front porch with a huge smile still on her face from earlier on in the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did he say?" she asked walking down to the car "nothing he said nothing" Matt replied sharply "sorry" she said stepping back a bit "no I'm sorry .. it's just never mind it's too hard to explain" he replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek "hey come on this is fantastic news you gotta be happy ... Please" she said as he cracked a smile "ok" he replied as he kissed her "get a room" Riley joked as she followed Jeff into the house. 


	22. chapter 22

"I'd better be getting home " Mercy said as she got up off the couch and headed towards the front door with Matt not too far behind her "ill see you tomorrow ok" she said pulling her jacket on "ok love you" he replied "awww love you too" she said standing on her tippee toes as she pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye guys" she yelled through the open front door to where Riley and Jeff were still glued to the T.V screen "yeah bye" they both yelled throwing there arms in the "was that ment to be a wave" mercy asked in a smart ass tone as Riley flipped her off and she laughed before giving Matt one last kiss a" and walking home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt can you fix this?" Riley yelled as she made her way down the stairs and into where Matt was sitting at the sowing machine making new outfits for our tryouts "yeah sure just put it there" he replied not even looking up from what he was doing "what yah making?" she asked puling up a chair "just some new tights" he replied "oh ok" just sitting there the sowing machine the only noise in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok what's wrong?" he asked finally turning to look at her "nothing's wrong ... It's just I don't know this all just feels weird yah know" she replied letting out a sigh "yeah it feels kinda surreal huh" he said with a smile "yeah it's jus we've been waiting for this for like ages and now its finally happening" she said also smiling "hey are you staying tonight?" she asked as she stood up "yeah I wanna finish these off" he replied "ok cool .. You know it's not the same without you here" she said ruffling his hair before walking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmmmmm what smells so good?" Gill asked as he walked into the kitchen where Jeff as setting the table and Riley was helping "it's lesagnia" Riley replied as they all sat down around the table and said grace before starting to eat "so what's going on with the WWE?" Gill asked from his position at the table causeing Riley to look over at Matt with a tiny smile on her face before going back to eating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well they rang today and said they saw the tapes and liked what they saw and they asked if we could come down for an interview Monday next week" Matt said "Monday you say?" Gill asked looking at both Riley and Jeff "please dad .. it's only one day off school ... ok maybe three but please" Riley said with pleading eyes and Jeff the same "ok" Gill replied giving in as they all jumped up and gave him a hug. 


	23. chapter 23

A.N: Hey guys thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews you've been posting and stuff you're all awesome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo Riley" Matt yelled from the bottom of the stairs "Jeff did you wake her up?" he asked "I though you said you were" Jeff replied as Matt shook his head no "ill carry her out to the car you grab her bags" Matt said as he walked into her room where she was still sound asleep and he picked her up and carried her out to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Open the door bro" Matt said quietly to his brother "thanks" he said as he placed Riley in the backseat and Jeff put her bags in the boot "we'll call you when we get there" Matt said as he and Jeff gave there father a hug "you look after your sister got it ... And good luck" Gill said as he patted them both on the back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey babe" Matt said as he helped Mercy pack her gag into the trunk of the car "um why is Riley still in her PJ'S?" she asked as she got in the front seat of the car "we forgot to wake her up" Matt replied as he started the car and they drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey" Jeff said as Riley slowly sat up "AHHHHHHH SHE'S AWAKE!!!" Matt yelled as she flipped him off "well aren't we just miss happy this morning" Jeff said as she punched his arm "ouch you big meanie" he said trying to sound all feminine and they all laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt can we pull over somewhere so I can change" she asked from the back seat "yeah iv got to get gas anyway" he replied as he pulled into the gas station "hey Riley" Mercy said in a questioning tone as she walked round the back of the car to meet her friend "yeah" she replied as she pulled her pink rock star shirt out of her bag along with her black cord flared jeans before shutting the boot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um what's up with Jeff?" Mercy asked as they walked towards the rest room "he's still getting over Kayley" she replied opening the door and going into one of the cubicles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did they break up anyway?" Mercy asked "well I don't really know the full story Kayley just said that it wasn't working or something and that was it "Riley replied stepping out of the cubical straightening her clothes "oh" Mercy said as they left the small room and started walking back over to the car "hurry up girls" Matt called as they quickened there pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey shove over" Riley said as she got in the backseat "you ok?" she asked Jeff who was staring blankly out the window "yeah I'm fine" he replied as she looked up front noticing Matt and Mercy deep in one of there own conversations "Jeff I know you and your not ok" she said looking him dead in the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I fond out the real reason why Kayley left" he whispered leaning back into the car seat with Riley urging him to continue, "she left cause ... Cause she was cheating on me and" he stopped "and what" Riley asked noticing great pain in his eyes "she was pregnant with his kid" he added as Riley's mouth dropped she was lost for words as Jeff covered his face with his hat trying to hide his emotions. 


	24. chapter 24

"Here we are" Matt said excitedly as they all got out of the car "so this is what titan towers is huh" Riley said in awe of the huge building before Jeff grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside. "Hi were her to see Mr McMahon" Matt said to a beautiful blond woman sitting behind a huge wooden desk "ah yes he's been waiting on you .. Follow me please" she replied as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the huge swinging glass doors and walked through into a huge office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it ... Thankyou Leanne that will be all" the older man looking to be in his late 40's mid 50's said as he dismissed his secretary and motioned for us to take a seat Mercy sat on Matts lap and I had to sit on Jeff's as there was only tow seats in the room "ok so lets start with names shall we ... As you all know I'm Vince and you are?" he asked pointing to Mercy "my names Mercy" "Matt" "Jeff" "and I'm Riley" they all replied smiling "ok well with that done lets get down to why were here ... Now IV seen the video you all sent in and I'm not going to lie I was very impressed" he said looking up from the papers he was reading and they all smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ill tell you what iv got some of my guys downstairs and id like to see you all in action" he said with a smirk on his face as they all looked at him in shock and he laughed "do any of you have in ring names at all?" he asked "yeah the Hardyz" Riley blurted out "and Satin" "Mercy added as they smiled at each other "ok then well lets go I want to see what else you guys have got" Vince said as he stood up and motioned for them to follow him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god I cant believe were doing this" Mercy said as we walked into he dressing room that was already occupied buy another girl "hi you guys trying out?" the tall blonde girl asked as they both nodded and smiled "my names Hayley" the girls said as they all shook hands "so you trying out too?" Riley asked her "um actually my brothers and I tried out yesterday and we got signed" Hayley replied a huge smile on her face "congratulations" both Riley and Mercy said as they gave her a hug "thanks hey I got to get going good luck ... You'll get it" Hayley said as she left the room. 


	25. chapter 25

"Ok now I want Matt, Jeff and Riley to go against ... Hayley, Chris and Randy" Vince said as Jeff looked at Hayley and smiled pushing all the thoughts of Kayley out of his head. "Ill start" Riley said as she climbed through the ropes and the bell rang. "Ok lets finish this up" Vince called out as Riley flipped Hayley over the ropes and out of the ring and Jeff the same with Chris "Rills up" Jeff called out and Matt laid Randy out in the middle of the ring as Riley and Jeff climbed the ropes at opposite ends of the ring before flashing there gunz and giving Randy a double dose of Swanton and Matt covered him for the win.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow" was all Vince said with a shocked expression on his face "ok Mercy your up against .. Um Riley do you think you could go again?" Vince asked her as she skulled her water nodding her head "come on Rills lets go" Mercy said jumping around in the ring. "All right Mercy show me your finisher" Vince called out as Riley positioned herself on the mat and Mercy climbed the ropes and executed a perfect corkscrew moonsault (A.N:sorry if I spelt it wrong) "what do you call that" he asked also shocked at how good she was "the ribbons burn" she replied looking down at Riley who was still lying on the mat catching her breath and she laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok well after you guys shower come back up to my office" Vince said smiling as he waled off "hey you guys were awesome" Hayley said as she stood in front of the group 'thanks hey yall weren't bad yah selves" Riley said smiling at Randy and he smiled back "oh hey well spose we better introduce our selves properly huh" Hayley said with a slight giggle "these are my brothers Randy and Chris and I'm Hayley" she said as they all shook hands "well these are my brothers Jeff and Matt and this is Matt's girlfriend and my good friend Mercy" Riley replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok guys I'm not going to pre-long this .. were going to give you a three month contract we'll put you in as a developmental deal and when that contract is up depending on how your doing we'll either keep you or let you go .. you'll be doing some house shows and T.V appearances" Vince said as all there jaws practically dropped to the floor "whoa" Riley said as Matt tried not to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ok so when do we start?" Matt asked trying to stay calm "well next weekend we'll be in Greensborough so you can all debut then" Vince said as he handed them all a bunch of papers stapled together "don't sign them now read them over first and you can give them back to me next week" he said smiling "thanks Mr McMahon" they all said except for Riley who was still in a state of shock. 


	26. chapter 26

2 months later:  
  
  
  
"Hey guys where's Riley and all the girls?" Cailin asked as her and Shannon walked inside of the Hardy house "the girls are upstairs" Jeff replied shutting the door after them as Cailin lifted her dress up and headed upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I hear you finally convinced Hayley to go with you" Shannon said nudging his friend "ssshh her brothers here man," Jeff said in a hushed voice "Randy's her brother man ... Hey wait aren't he and Riley" Shannon started to say "no man there 'just friends'" Jeff said making sure he emphasized the just friends part and they both laughed "yeah dude lets see how long that lasts" Shannon added as they both broke out in laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Girls it's me" Cailin said as she knocked on the door and Mercy opened it "whoa" was all Cailin could say when she saw Riley and the rest of them "Riley was dressed in a strapless red satin dress what had a slight split up the leg her longish blonde hair in tight curls framing her face, Mercy was dressed in a deep blue one shoulder strap dress that flowed around her feet and shimmered slightly in the light her hair in loose curls that swum around her shoulders and Hayley the newest addition to the group wore a long white halter neck dress that showed a slight hint of cleavage and hugged her figure perfectly also having a slit up the side of the dress and shimmering slightly in the light her long blonde hair in twists.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa yourself" Mercy said laughing as Cailin had on a black corset and a long skirt that fanned out around her legs "are all the guys waiting?" Riley asked as she played with the necklace that laid in her hands "yeah and may I say ... They look mighty fine" she replied as they all laughed, "you want some help?" Cailin asked noticing Riley holding the pearl necklace "thanks" Riley replied touching them slightly looking at herself in the mirror and Cailin could see the tears about to form in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Riley don't cry ... She's watching you right now and she wouldn't want you to mess up your make up now would she .. especially since you got yourself a hottie waiting for you downstairs" Cailin whispered into her ear as she let out a little giggle and they hugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok girls the time has come" Mercy said strapping he shoes on and opening Riley's bedroom door before proceeding down stairs to where her mother, Matt and Gill were waiting for her patiently "holy shit dude" Shannon said as he stood next to Matt who's jaw was literally on the ground and Mercy giggled as she pushed it shut before proceeding over to where her mother and Gil were standing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cailin came down next closely followed by Hayley who received much the same reaction from a stunned Jeff and Randy "COME ON RILEY!!!" Cailin shouted up the stairs noticing she didn't follow "I'm coming I'm coming" they all heard Riley yell back as Cailin smiled when she saw her descend the staircase finally "oh my god ... Is that really Riley?" both Matt and Jeff said as there eyes practically bugged out of there head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"you look beautiful" Gil said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek "group photo" called Mercy's mother as everyone huddled together "ok now just Matt, Jeff and riley" gill said as he too took a photo of the three of them before jumping in himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The limo's here .. now all of you be careful nothing stupid .. and have a good time" both Gill and Rita said as they all made their way out the front door. 


	27. chapter 27

At the dance:  
  
  
  
"You wanna dance?" Matt asked Mercy "sure" she replied as he helped her up from the table and they headed towards the dance floor. "Hey Randy thanks for coming with me tonight" Riley said smiling at him "hey it's ok ... Do you want to dance?" he said "maybe later" she replied as she looked towards the crammed dance floor "ok ... Hails you want to dance? .. If that's ok with you Jeff?" Randy asked his sister who was sitting beside him, before she accepted she glanced at Jeff "it's cool ... We got the whole night," Jeff said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Jeff what's the deal with you and Hayley?" Riley asked not realizing he wasn't listening "Jeff?" she said in a questioning tone "you've got to be kidding me" as all he said pointing towards the entrance where Kayley and her date were standing "you mean ... Oh my gosh" Riley replied just as Matt and Mercy sat down at the table "man what's up with you guys you look like you've just seen a ghost" Matt said as Mercy giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Worse" Riley replied pointing back over to Kayley "that asshole has the nerve to show back up here" he said angrily as he stood up "Matt just leave them ... Were here to have fun not to worry about some prick and hi knocked up girlfriend" Riley said as he sat down "Kayley's pregnant" was all Matt could say as he looked at Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey it aint mine man .. it's his" Jeff spoke up "you mean it's Adam's" Mercy practically yelled and Jeff nodded leaving her just as shocked as the rest of them "I'm going to go get a drink" Riley said standing up "ill come with" Mercy said as she followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi Riley ... Mercy" they heard someone say behind them "hi Kayley" they both replied felling awfully uncomfortable as Kayley opened her mouth to say something but Riley cut her off "look Kayley I know the whole story ... I know that's Adam's kid your carrying and I know it was Adam who you cheated on Jeff with .. the thing it I want to know why ... You saw what he did to me what makes you think he wont do the same to you" she said as she grabbed Mercy's am and dragged her away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was that Kayley you were talking to?" Cailin asked when they finally mad it back to the table "yep ... But it aint the Kayley we used to know" Riley replied as she sat down next to Randy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey you want to dance Randy?" she asked "sure" he replied as she pulled him off to the dance floor "come on Jeff" Hayley said also dragging him over. "Ok the time has come .. to announce our prom king and queen of 2002' the principal Ms Anderson announced "ok the prom king of 2002 is .. the one and only thank god Shannon Moore!!" she said as everyone laughed and cheered at the same time "and your prom queen is ... Is Riley Hardy!!!" she said as everyone cheered, "Mercy you are so dead" Riley said as she stood up and Mercy smiled innocently as Riley headed towards the stage to join her friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mind if I cut in?" a voice said tapping Shannon on the shoulder and both Riley and Shannon turned to see who it was "uh yeah I mind ...come on Shan" Riley said before leaving a dumbfounded Adam standing by himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Shane" Riley said hugging him once her and Shannon got back to the table "hey ... Wow Riley is that really you?" he replied as she punched his arm "dose that answer your question" she replied laughing "so I heard Adam's here" he said "yeah she just dissed and dismissed him" Shannon said laughing as he pulled Cailin onto his lap "are you serious" Mercy asked smiling "yeah he comes over and taps Shan on the shoulder and asks do you mind if I cut in and I go I do and then we walked off" Riley replied "who's Adam?" both Hayley and Randy asked "long story tell yahs later" she replied as they both nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is anyone ready to go?" Matt asked once the clock turned 12.30 everyone was leaving or getting ready to leave anyway and since none of them could go to the after party they had there own little party in total they got all of two hours sleep before hitting the road the next morning for a long drive to new York for there first week long tour. 


	28. chapter 28

A.N: Well yes I updated finally lol sorry for taking so long u guys its been so hectic with getting ready with Christmas working and trying to get past that evil thing which I wont mention *cough cough writers block cough cough* but iv finally found the time to type lol oh enough of this BS on with the fic hope you all enjoy and please review cause I need reviews otherwise no more chapies I gotta know what you guys want  
  
Oh and just to clear some stuff up the Adam that was in the beginning if this fic isn't actually Adam AKA Edge it's a diff Adam but there's going to be a twist with this situation ill let yah in on a lil secret there related confused I know so was I lol but it will become clearer in time  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well arnt we all full of energy this morning" Chris said playfully as Matt turned the radio on "Matt change the station" Riley said from her position in the backseat between Jeff and Mercy "are you saying you don't like what mystic Matt is playing" he replied holding a cell phone to his ear "well put it this way .. If Mystic Matt doesn't change the Mystic station and stop talking into his stupid Mystic phone .. Then it will be shoved up his stupid Mystic ASS!! . How's that" she replied as the whole car burst out laughing "dude you got told" Chris said laughing as well "ouch I need a band aid" Matt said wiping away a fake tear making everyone laugh harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa get a load of this hotel man .. I could so get used to this" Riley said with Mercy and Hayley agreeing as the boys pulled all there bags out of the car and carried them inside "I bags the double" Hayley said laughing as they walked up to reception "hi um there should be room reservations under the names Hardy and Orton with the WWE" Matt and Chris both said "yep rooms 505 and 506 .. Room 506 someone has already collected the key" the woman replied handing Matt room 505's key and they all headed over to the elevator and up to the forth floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I guess you guys are in room 505 and us girls in 506" Mercy said as they reached there rooms "is anyone in there?" Hayley called knocking on the slightly open door "hey girls ... hey Hayz how yah doin man" the busty blonde said as she opened the door "Hey Trish I'm great" Hayely replied as Trish hugged all the girls "um before we go any further two of us are gonna have to share" Trish said as they all walked in to find only two single beds and one queen sized "well ill share I don't care it's a queen I aint passing that up" Riley said throwing her stuff on top of the bed laughing slightly "I'm with you" Mercy said also jumping on the bed sending there bags flying in each and every direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Trish who's with who round here?" Riley asked as they all walked down towards the hotels pool "well Stacy's with Test AKA Andrew or Drew .. He looks so much better with short hair don't yah think ? .. ok um Amy is with Adam but from what iv heard not for much longer" Trish said giving them all the goss as she layed out her towel beside the pool as they all followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeffrey put me down" Riley yelled but was quickly silenced when he threw her into the pool where some of the guys were already swimming "Jeff they've got a high dive" Riley stated looking up "NO . NO . NO . DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!! . we just got here we don't need to go to the hospital yet" Matt said to the both of them causing some of guys to laugh "nothings gonna happen" Riley replied as she started to climb up the ladder "yeah your talking to us here" Jeff added as Matt shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You ready?" Riley asked her brother as they stood looking down at the pool which was now empty "ready" he replied as they ran to the edge and lept off flipping through the air as they did so before landing with a huge splash in the pool with Matt and Mercy and everyone else for that matter looking on waiting for them to surface "YEAHHHHHHHH THAT WAS AWSOME!!" both Riley and Jeff said hi-5ing each other causing everyone to burst out in laughter. 


	29. chapter 29

"Hey Mercy what's up?" Riley asked her friend noticing that she'd been quiet all day "nothing" she replied as Riley took a seat next to her "yeah right .. Come on Mer you can tell me" she Riley said as Mercy looked at her before turning away again "its just ..nah its nothing" she replied "Mercy" Riley said as she watched her friend get into bed "just drop it Riley its nothing .. Really" she replied before turning the light off and going to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up .. Wake up!!" Riley yelled as she jumped on top of Jeff "your so gonna die" Hayley said trying to suppress her giggles as Jeff shot up out of bed anger apparent in his eyes "uh oh" she said jumping off his bed and running over to Matt "settle children" he said "I need Riley in one piece . when I'm done with her then you can kill her sound fair" Matt said throwing a pillow at Jeff " what about?" she asked sitting on his bed "is something up with Mercy?" he whispered into her ear "what do you mean?" she replied "nothing . never mind" he said shrugging it off as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where yah goin?" Jeff asked as Riley got up off Matt's bed "none of your business" she replied playfully slapping his head before quickly running straight into the room she shared with all the other girls for safety.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mercy you awake?" she asked walking over to the bed "well I am now" she replied as Riley climbed onto the bed "what's going on with you and Matt .. and don't tell me nothing cause I know something's up" Riley asked as Mercy sat up "fine if it will get you off my back .. He forgot our anniversary" she replied "is that all" Riley asked again "no it's just .. We don't do anything together anymore like were always either with you guys or were always doing something to do with work .. we don't do the little things like we used to you know" she replied sighing "well why don't you talk to him" riley suggested "nah its stupid" she replied sliding out of bed and heading for the bathroom "man what is it with you guys and bathrooms" Riley said as Mercy gave her a questioning look "never mind" Riley said as she shut the door. 


	30. chapter 30

"Mercy what's wrong?" Matt asked her after she dodged his kiss "are you pissed at me because I forgot our anniversary?" he asked again as she sat down on the bed "that's part of it" she replied as he sat next to her "what's the other part?" he asked "we don't spend any time together anymore .. we don't do the little things like we used to" she replied trying to hold back her tears "sorry' sorry was all he said looking down at the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should have a break then if that's how you feel" he added as Mercy's head shot up "is that what you want?" she asked in a questioning tone as he sat quietly "fine Matt if that's what you want you've got it" she managed to say before her emotions took over and she jumped off the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah that's right run away maybe you could find Jeff to kiss everything away" Matt yelled after her causing her to freeze "yeah I know all about it" he added as she slowly turned the doorknob "sorry Matt" she whispered "you know if you walk out that door were over" he called again as she sobbed "bye Matt" she choked out before shutting the door behind her. Leaning against the back of the door he legs going form underneath her she slid down to the floor curling up into a ball letting her emotions take over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh man did you see that move I nailed it" Riley said bragging to Hayley "yeah it was so good now your going to have to show me how to do that" Hayley replied as they walked into the hotel room to find Mercy curled up into a ball on the floor "Mercy you ok?" Riley asked running over to her friend "no ... We broke up" Mercy choked out "why?" Riley asked as Hayley sat down beside Mercy trying to console her "I don't even know" she replied as Riley stormed out of the room and straight into the boys room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mathew Moor Hardy" she called angrily standing in the middle of the room "um were just" "gonna go" Chris said finishing off Randy's sentence as they hurried out the door leaving Jeff, Matt and Riley alone in the room "hurry up and get your bitching over with" Matt said looking at her "don't speak to me like that" Riley replied as Jeff tried to inch his way over to the door but was spotted by Riley "look Riley I'm not in the mood" Matt said starting to get angry "oh your not in the mood .. Well let me tell you something .. My best friend is in there crying her heart out because my brother is and ASSHOLE!!" Riley yelled back at him "oh I'm the asshole huh" Matt said getting up in her face "guys just calm down" Jeff said finally in between them "you cant see what you just lost" Riley said finally breaking the silence before leaving the room. 


	31. chapter 31

"Riley I want to go home" Mercy said as Riley walked back into the room "Mercy we got a show to do girl .. Now were gonna sort this shit out ok ... We just need to get through tonight" Riley replied as Mercy nodded and wiped away her tears. The drive home the next day was terrible for all of them the car was filled with silence nobody wanting to speak incase they upset anyone.  
"See you later ok . ill come over as soon as I unpack" Riley said as Mercy climbed out of the car without saying a word "see yah" Jeff said out the window as the car started up again before Matt glanced one last time in the side mirror before taking off down the street. "Let me help you" Matt said as he helped Riley get her bag out "I don't need you help .. If anyone needs help its you" Riley spat finally getting her bag free and walking inside "dude she's right" Jeff said as he walked up behind his brother "I know but there's no turning back now" he replied as Jeff shut the boot of the car.  
"Dad" Riley called as she entered the house "DAD!!" she yelled again "he's not home .. There's a note saying he's at work he'll be home at five" Jeff yelled from the kitchen as Riley headed up the stairs, just as she put her bags down there was a knock at the door "ill get it" Matt called as he turned the knob to reveal Mercy standing on the other side of the door "is Riley ready?" she asked trying not to make eye contact "yeah I'm ready lets go" Riley replied pushing past Matt "Jeff ill be back later shouldn't be too long" she called ignoring Matt the whole time.  
"Riley I don't know what to do .. everything's so screwed up" Mercy cried "ok iv got a plan" she replied with a smirk on her face "I know you probably wont want to do this" she started "I am not flirting with someone to get him back Riley" she interrupted "well its only an idea .. If you need it" Riley said shrugging her shoulders as Mercy smiled softly "thanks" she said "hey that's what friends are for right" Riley replied giving her a hug "yeah but to tell you the truth I though you'd take Matt's side on this since he is your brother and all" Mercy said "I'm not taking sides Mercy your both family to me" she replied. 


	32. chapter 32

"Riley" Matt yelled down the long white hall of the arena "what" she yelled back fighting with the vending machine trying to get her chips out "I want to talk to you . what the hell are you doing?" he replied with a slight giggle "I'm milking a cow what dose it look like .. The dumb machine won't give me my CHIPS!!" she said as Matt moved her aside and swiftly kicked the machine causing the chips to fall and he picked them up "here now can we talk?" he questioned handing them to her "yeah I guess" came her reply as he motioned for them to walk down the hall.  
  
"So Mercy I was wondering ... If maybe you'd like to go out after the show tonight?" Kurt asked cornering her in the hall "well I .." she trailed off when she saw Matt and Riley walking down the hall "well what do you say?" he asked again "uh ... Sure id love too" she replied saying it loud enough for Matt to hear "great so ill meet you out in the parking lot yeah?" he asked all excited "yeah .. Sure" she replied looking down at the ground knowing Matt was watching "ok see you then" Kurt added hugging her "bye" she replied waving as he walked off "fine two can play at that game" Matt whispered to himself turning away from the scene before him.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Riley asked sitting next to Jeff on the couch "nothing now .. Hey you know Amy . is she here tonight?" he replied as Riley looked at him questioningly "why do you want to know if Amy's here for ... HELLO!! Go talk to Mercy" Riley said rolling her eyes at her older brother "no reason ill be back soon" he said quickly before anyone else could ask any questions he was out the door.  
  
"Jeff do you know what's going on?" Riley asked turning to him "why you asking me for ... Who knows what Matt's up too" he replied as Riley smiled "true . so what's happening with you and Hayley anything official yet?" she asked again "nup were just friends .. I wanna tell her how I feel but I don't think she feels the same .. If it's meant to be something will happen ... So please don't go off trying to play Miss Matchmaker" he replied as Riley sunk into the couch "what about you and Randy" he asked "same story" she replied leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi Amy" Matt said walking up behind her "oh hi Matt" she replied, "I was thinking .. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat after the show?" he asked "I know you just broke up with Adam and all" he started but she cut him off "id love to go" she replied eyeing Adam who was standing in the far corner of the room watching them "cool meet you here say .. Nine o'clock" he said smiling "sure thing it's a date" she replied loudly watching for Adams response before walking off. 


	33. chapter 33

"Hey Mercy what's happening?" Riley asked as Mercy walked in "nothing . oh I wont be coming back to the hotel with you I'm gonna grab a ride with Kurt" she said as Riley looked at her in shock "you and .. Kurt!!" she said still in shock "yeah so" Mercy replied "whatever floats your boat I guess" Riley said as Mercy burst out into laughter "dose Matt know?" Riley asked as the laughter subsided "yeah that's why in going with Kurt .. I wasn't going to and then I saw you and Matt and said yes to try and make him jealous .. But I guess it didn't work cause I heard he asked Amy out after the show" she replied sighing as she sat down next to her friend.  
  
"Hey be careful tonight" both Riley and Jeff said to Mercy before she left the locker room "yeah be careful" Matt chimed in offering a small smile that sent shivers up Mercy's spine and warmed her heart at the same time "I will" she replied smiling back before heading out the door. "Hey girl you ready for our match?" Trish asked her partner "sure am" Mercy replied as they waited for there music to hit. Near the end of the match Brock came out with Paul Haymen like planed but instead of putting Trish through a table they put Mercy through it instead.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!! That wasn't meant to happen" Riley yelled as she shot up off the couch watching Matt hurry out of the room knowing full well where he was headed and followed him. "Mercy are you ok?" Trish asked standing over her broken body "I think so" Mercy replied in barely a whisper trying not to move too much "did you hit your head?" she asked "um I . I think so it hurts a bit" Mercy said "ok I want you to try and stay awake ok:" Trish instructed as the EMT's went to work. Mercy's eye lids started to close little by little "Mercy stay with me" Trish said as she gently slapped her face causing her eyes to flutter open but only for a brief second before giving into the darkness that awaited.  
  
"Is she ok?" A breathless Matt asked once he reached the trainers office "yeah she's got a minor concussion and some bruised ribs" the trainer replied, "Can I go in?" Matt asked as he nodded, just as Matt was entering the room Mercy's eyes flew open and widened at the sight of Matt "are you ok?" he asked cautiously walking towards her before noticing tears forming in her eyes "hey it's ok" he whispered into her ear as he hugged her close to him "I'm so sorry Matt" she cried as he pulled away to look at her "no I'm sorry .. Iv been such an asshole . I didn't realize what I had till I lost you and I don't want to loose you again" he replied cupping her face in his hands wiping away the few tears that escaped her eyes "I love you Mercy" he added which made her cry even harder "I love you too Matthew" she replied as she pulled him close for a passionate kiss. 


	34. chapter 34

"Is she ok?" Riley asked as soon as Matt walked out of the office "yep she's ok" he replied smiling "and by the smile on your face I'm hopping it means that you guys are too" she said guessing as he nodded "FINALLY!!!" she exclaimed giving her older brother a hug.  
  
!!**BACK AT THE HOTEL**!!  
  
"Mercy ... Oh hey Hayley is Mercy in?" Kurt asked as she opened the door "yeah she is but .. This might not be a good time" Hayley replied noticing the sadness in hie eyes "she's back with Matt huh" he said in more of a statement then a question as Hayley nodded "I'm sorry .. But hey there's plenty more fish in the sea" she added smiling noticing Jeff walking down the hall in her direction "yeah I spose .. He I got an idea how bout you and me go out and get something to eat?" he asked as her mind frantically ticked over trying to find an excuse "oh I'm sorry iv already got plans" she replied as nicely as she could and grabbing Jeff at the same time "oh ok then . tell Mercy I hope she feels better" he said walking away his head hanging low.  
  
"What was that about?" Jeff questioned "Kurt just asked me out to dinner" she replied letting go of Jeff after Kurt disappeared around the corner "right so I'm guessing I was your excuse not to go then" he said "yeah ... But I need to talk to you anyway" she replied as they started to walk "really why's that?" he asked intrigued "well since you guys are getting kicked out of your room tonight." she started "WHOA .. Were getting kicked out!! WHY?" he said cutting her off "settle .. Cause Matt and Mercy are gonna be using your room tonight and I thought maybe you guys could crash in ours for the night if yah want" she replied smiling.  
  
"Well I don't know about Randy but ill crash in here with you girls" he said as she opened the door and he followed her in "Whoa Mercy you look pretty beat" Jeff stated "well thankyou captain obvious" Mercy replied as everyone started to laugh "whatever Miss Smart Ass" he said still laughing "Hayley" Riley whispered walking over to the door as Hayley gave her a questioning look "I need you for a sec" Riley added "oh" she replied getting up and following her out the door.  
  
"So what's up?" Hayley asked as they walked into there room "nothings up I just wanted to get out of there .. plus I want to do something fun tonight" she replied as Hayley smiled "yeah me too ... Oh hey the boys are crashing in here tonight so maybe we could do something with them" Hayley suggested "hey let us in!!" a voice bellowed from the other side of the door "I'm coming I'm coming" Riley yelled as she opened it "finally got kicked out huh" Hayley said as she jumped up and down on her bed as both Randy and Jeff walked in there arms full of all there stuff with both girls laughing.  
  
A.N: Well guys I'm finally updating hopefully that dreaded u know what won't come back and I can get all my chappies out. A big thanks to all of you who are still reading (milla, mercy,alex,Lauren *hugz*) please REVIEW n let me know if I should continue.  
  
Till next time  
  
LUV HAYZ 


	35. chapter 35

"Hayley" Randy mouthed getting her attention signaling for her to follow him outside into the hall "hey were are you guys going?" Jeff asked from his position on the floor in front of the T.V "um ..to find Chris" Randy replied "isn't he doing something with Trish tonight?" Riley asked as Randy looked to his sister for help "yeah they just got back and he messaged Randy" Hayley said making the save "we'll only be a sec" she added as Randy dragged her out the door.  
  
"So I take it that this is all about Riley .. Am I right" she said before he had a chance to talk "yes" he replied "is it that obvious" he added blushing "Randy I'm your sister . I'm not dumb" she replied as he sighed "so spill it" she added as they sat down on the bench out the front of the hotel "ok well . I like Riley .. A lot.but I don't know if she feels the same and I don't want to tell her how I feel ... Cause I don't want to scare her off yah know" he replied looking at the ground "I'll tell you what .. I'll talk to Riley and see what I can find out for you" she said as he looked up with a huge smile on his face "you're the best . I know you'd come in handy one day" he replied "wait did I just hear what I think I heard .. Let me get a tape recorder" she said in a smart-ass tone as he put her in a headlock "whatever ... H!" HE SAID "how many times do I have to tell you people that I'm NOT a letter of the alphabet!!" she replied trying not to laugh as he let her go "you better start running" she warned as he took off with her not far behind.  
  
"Man they've been gone a while" Riley noted out loud causing Jeff to look at her curiously "WHAT!1" she said defensively realizing they she spoke out loud "AHHHHH YOU LIKE RANDY!!" he said jumping around "HA HA YOU LIKE HAYLEY . yeah thought that would shut you up" she said throwing a pillow in his direction "Riley and Randy sitting in a tree" Jeff started to sing "oh honestly Jeffrey GROW UP!!" she replied throwing another pillow.  
  
"Hey you could have at least waited till we got back" Hayley yelled over the laughter that filled the room "STACKS ON!!" Randy yelled jumping on top of Riley and Jeff "can't .. Breath" Jeff said trying not to laugh as Hayley jumped on top of the pile as well.  
  
"Would .. What the" Matt said bursting through the door "a little help" both Jeff and Riley squeaked out as Matt laughed "Hey Chris get a load of this" he yelled down the hall "what" Chris replied as Matt pointed towards the pile of bodies on the floor "you thinking what I'm thinking" he said as Matt smiled evilly "NO!!!" they all yelled but it was too late as they dove on top of them all causing the tower to crumble to the floor in laughter.  
  
"Hey Matt what are you doing in here anyway?" both Riley and Jeff said in unison as Matt stood up straightening his clothes "well I actually came to tell you all to shut up .. But I got sidetracked" he replied laughing "yeah how is Mercy by the way?" Hayley asked leaning against Jeff "she's ok . she's sleeping now finally" he replied as she nodded "Chris" a female vice beckoned "in here" he yelled backed as Trish entered the room "well care to explain" Hayley joked with a questioning look upon her face as the couple blushed a deep shade of red causing everyone to burst out laughing again. 


	36. Chapter 36

"Morning" Riley said as Hayley sat up sleepily "what time is it?" She asked looking for a clock before flopping back down on the bed pulling the covers over her head "almost eight" Riley replied as the covers were flown practically off the bed and Hayley shot up "oh crap I was meant to meet Chris for breakfast" Hayley exclaimed "well ahh I don't think you need to be too worried about that" Riley spoke up smiling "he got lucky huh" she said as Riley nodded and they both laughed "hey yo know what I'm going to go for a walk you want to come?" Hayley asked pulling her jumper over her head and straightening up her pyjama bottoms "what in out pyjamas?" Riley said sitting on the edge of the bed as Hayley smiled and nodded "yeah ok" she gave in pulling her jacket off the chair and wrapping it around herself.  
  
"Ok I'm just going to ask flat out.no beating around the bush.do you like my brother?" Riley asked as Hayley stopped slightly shocked by the question "well.same question for you.but my answer is.. I'm not sure yet" Hayley replied "me too.but hang on a minute.you got the talk to huh.damn brothers" Riley replied shaking her head as Hayley laughed "hey girls.make it a habit of walking round in your pj's" Trish said smiling as she approached the pair "what you both doing?" she added as Riley smirked "more like what you doing" Riley replied as Hayley laughed and Trish blushed "yeah yeah laugh it up.ill get you both back.later" Trish said jokingly before waving the girls good bye "hey lets go see Mercy" Riley suggested as Hayley nodded and followed her down the hall.  
  
"GOODMORNING TO ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE..Matt that doesn't include you" Riley yelled as she burst through the door and jumped onto the bed sitting in-between both Matt and Mercy "so how we feeling today girl" she asked leaning against Matt who tried to push her off but to no avail and just gave up and getting out of bed walking into the next room leaving the girls to talk "lie iv been hit by a bus" she replied but stopped when Matt's head peeped thought the door and called for Riley "righto then I shall be back" she said rolling off the bed and jogging into the next room. "Hey Hayz have you asked her yet?" Randy asked barging into Mercy and Matt's room "Randy don't you knock damn" Hayley said rolling her eyes as Mercy laughed "so you like Riley huh" Mercy said laying back down on the bed "no" he replied defensively "Sure" both Mercy and Hayley said in unison.  
  
"Riley..Riley wait" Matt called down the hall causing the occupants of the next room to spill out into the hall to find out what was going on "Matt what's going on?" Mercy asked him as he shook his head "Adam's here.and guess who he's staying with.his cousin Adam Copeland" Matt replied "yeah so why is Riley all uptight?" she asked "I don't know" he replied walking back inside the hotel room. 


	37. Chapter 37

"Riley wait up" Mercy called as she chased after her friend "What" Riley replied coldly "what happened?" Mercy asked once she finally stopped "why cant he just leave me alone" Riley said forming her hands into a fist "What are you talking about?" Mercy asked confused "he's been sending me letters..no body else knows.please don't say anything" she replied finally calming down "I wont.but you cant let him get to you like this" Mercy said as she gave her a hug.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Matt asked as Riley and Mercy made there way into the room "Matt drop it" Riley replied not wanting to fight with him "as soon as you tell me what got you so worked up" he replied "Matt just let it go" Mercy piped up quietly and Matt backed down "what's with the third degree anyway.I didn't ask him to come here" Riley said angrily "I never said you did" came Matt's reply "well then why are you all pissed its not like its your problem" she spat "because I know he's been sending you letters.and I'm making it my problem because you're my sister" he replied as her eyes grew big.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked breaking the silence that fell over the room "I'm not stupid Riley.I found them all screwed up in the bin" he replied "YOU READ THEM!" she yelled her eyes burning a hole through him "no I didn't read them" he spat back "well neither did I Mathew" she replied pushing past him and leaving the room "why did you have to be such an asshole" J eff said as he raced after her.  
  
"Riley!" Jeff called as he ran out into the hall in search of her "Damn" Matt cursed himself "Hey.. don't be hard on yourself.I know you were only looking out for her .your problem is that your both too much alike" Mercy said moving to sit beside him "I just don't get why she didn't tell me.. I mean we could have nipped this in the bud ages ago" he said shaking his head "there's just some things you don't tell brothers.hell she didn't even tell me till like ten minutes ago" Mercy said leaning on his shoulder as Matt just sighed.  
  
"Well Hello.fancy seeing you here" a voice said from behind Hayley "Sorry?" she said turning around opening the bottle of water and stuffing the packet of skittles into her jacket pocket "what the fuck" spitting out her water glaring at the person before her "what not excited to see me?" he said as Hayley flipped him off "why are you here.don't you thing you've caused enough damage Adam" she said as he stepped forward smirking.  
  
"Get the hell away from her you asshole" Jeff's voice boomed from down the hall "oh sorry Jeffro.didn't realise you had tabs on her" Adam said as Hayley lunged at him but was caught by Jeff who held her back as Adam laughed "listen Adam how about you run away and crawl back into the hole you came out of.cause no body wants you here" Jeff said moving to stand in front of Hayley "let me handle him.he came here to see me" a voice said from behind the pair as Adam smiled and Riley smiled back "I knew you'd welcome me with open arms baby" he said as she smiled lovingly as Jeff and Hayley looked on in shock "oh Adam" Riley started to say before finishing off her sentence with a hard right hand "how you can be so wrong.now FUCK OFF" she yelled as he got up and backed away from the three.  
  
"Do you think he'll come back?" Hayley asked as Riley shook her head "no it think he's finally got the message" she replied turning to face them once he was out of site "sorry you had to go through that Hayz" she said as Hayley shrugged "its cool.I woulda kicked his ass sooner but Jeff here held me back.damn you" she replied laughing slightly as he smiled "yeah well I thing that's the last we'll be seeing of Adam Cade" Jeff said putting his arm around both girls shoulders guiding them back towards the rooms.  
  
"So what happened?" Mercy asked as the trio entered the room "lets just say he got yet another taste of the famous Riley's knuckle sandwich" Riley replied as Matt looked over at his younger sister "look Riley I'm sorry.I" but before he could finish she engulfed him in a hug "its ok Matt" she said as he smiled hugging her back as Jeff joined in hugging them as Hayley and Mercy stood back smiling "but you do realise violence doesn't solve anything.so don't tell dad" Matt said breaking the hug as Riley laughed shrugging "yeah well It did in this case" she said as everyone laughed. 


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey what's all this for?" Chris asked as Hayley ran up and hugged him "no reason.just realised what big brothers are truly for" she replied smiling as Chris hugged her again "bout bloody time.but speaking of brothers where's Randy?" he asked as Hayley shrugged but quickly screamed when she was flung over Randy's shoulder "HEY!.no fair you guys set me up" she yelled as both boys laughed "well remind me next time when I'm being grateful for having you two as brothers to mentally slap myself.I take it all back" she said as Randy laughed and flung her onto the bed "anyways you owe me pal" she said pointing at Randy as Chris looked on questioningly "whatever for?" Chris asked, "Never you mind.Fabio" Randy replied patting his older brother on the back as Hayley laughed and Chris tackled him to the floor.  
  
"So did this Adam dude try to crack on to yah or what?" Chris asked once he and Randy had there little grudge match "yeah in a way.I was so ready to kick his ass but Jeff stopped me" she replied as Randy straightened himself out "he didn't touch you did he.cause I mean if he did" Randy said as she laughed and patted his back "its ok big bro no need for kicking his ass.save your energy.plus he wouldn't be worth it" she replied picking up Chris's cell phone "has mom called?" she asked hopeful as Chris looked at Randy sadly and shook his head no "ok.well I'm going to go for a walk" she said quietly leaving the room as Chris sighed watching her leave  
  
"She's not going to call is she" Randy said sitting beside his older brother who looked as him shaking his head "don't think so man" he replied giving him a hug "its not me you need to worry about.it's Hayley.she's pretty cut up about it" Randy said as Chris nodded "I know this" he said before getting up and grabbing his jacket leaving the room.  
  
"Hayley is that you?" Jeff asked as he walked down the hall "Jeff just leave me alone ok" she said getting up and walking away wiping her face as she fled "no...Now tell me what's the matter" he asked again gently grabbing her arm and pulling her back "my mom hates me" she said sobbing into his chest "I'm sure she doesn't hate you" he said rubbing her back softly "you don't understand.no one understands.she hates me because I'm a wrestler.she kicked Randy and I out once she found out we were training with Chris.but I thought she may have called at least to see how we were going.but she hasn't.she doesn't want to know us.to her we don't exist" she said letting go of him and turning away "I miss her Jeff.but she doesn't give a crap about me" she said breaking down again as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her comforting her sobbing body. 


End file.
